


Pigmen

by TheLOAD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Mad King Ryan, The Mad King - Freeform, the OC stuff is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pigmen are horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigmen

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is an OC based off of the second player skin in Minecraft. She was created when I realized that really if you're a king you're probably going to be expected to get married and start making some heirs at some point.

“Why do the Pigmen bother you so much?”

Ryan lifted his head up and off of Alex’s lap, turning to look at his wife, his queen.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied, hoping she’d drop it but knowing she wouldn’t. No one ever dropped it after seeing his reaction to those creatures. He laid back down, closing his eyes as she once again started to card her fingers through his hair.

“Yes you do,” she said, her voice betraying only the slightest bit of annoyance that he was trying to weasel his way out of this. “I saw you in there, don’t try and act like I didn’t. And I want to know what they did.” Ryan sighed, leaning his head into her fingers.

“It’s their voices,” he said quietly. “I can’t stand their voices.” Alex frowned, moving a stray bang out of his face.

“They just sound like pigs to me,” she said. He huffed and pulled away from her hand, only to have her reposition his head back in her grasp. “Don’t give me that. Even if you can understand them, shouldn’t they still just sound like pigs? The pigs never give you any trouble.”

“They don’t though,” Ryan said, frowning and trying to think of how to describe it. “They sound…pained.”

“Still doesn’t make sense,” Alex said. “You’re used to people in pain, too. I’ve seen that metallic monster you pull out for parties.”

“You leave Edgar VIII out of this,” Ryan said with a smile before sighing again. “It’s not just pain, it’s something else. It doesn’t stop.” He wet his lips and swallowed, trying to gather his thoughts.

“I’ve died before,” he started. “Many times. Sometimes it’s fast, usually it’s slow. But it always hurts. It hurts more when it’s slow, when the person who killed you messes up and you’re left to bleed out of a ruined gut. You’re injured too badly to be healed, but not badly enough for death to claim you quickly. You just need to suffer and wait for the end.” He felt Alex shutter and grip his hair a bit tighter. “But it **_does_ ** end, eventually. Death comes and the pain stops. But the Pigmen don’t die. They rot and fall apart and rebuild themselves only to rot all over again, and it never ends. They’re dying constantly without death coming to claim them, and you can hear it in their voices. Every second they exist is agony, agony like I’ve never experienced or inflicted before. And I don’t think I ever want to. At least my victims die in the end. The Pigmen don’t.”

Alex was silent, and he wondered if she was trying to imagine what he hears, imagine the most painful death she had ever seen continuing for eternity. After a moment of silence he felt her lean down and kiss him.

“Thank you, then,” she said. “For coming in to get me. I didn’t realize how rough those things were for you.” He opened his eyes and smiled, sitting up briefly to steal a kiss of his own.

“Thank you for killing them,” he said, smirking. “I hadn’t realized you were that good with a bow.”


End file.
